Age of the Devil's Sun
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: A retelling of the original storyline of Doom through the eyes of a human soldier that has survived the hellish invasion of Earth during the events of Doom II, and later documents how the nightmare all began. This is also my tribute to the 20th anniversary of Doom.


_**Hello everyone. This is my second Doom fanfic and considering that this archive is rather scarce of fics based on the legendary shooter of the 90s, I thought I'd throw in something more to bring a little life to the category.**_

_**This short story is a retelling of the original Doom trilogy (Doom, Doom II, Final Doom) in an archived format and from the eyes of a soldier that has managed to survive the onslaught of the second game and is continuing the battle as the member of a resistance. In this universe, the Earth remains a haven for the satanic armies so the storylines for Final Doom (Plutonia Experiment and Evilution) will be slightly different. There will be a few cameos in here, but I'll leave that for you, the readers, to hunt them down yourself.**_

_**It's also my first shot at a story that's completely focused on the narrator than a conventional one, so forgive me if it isn't the best.**_

_**I may be a bit late, but Doom is now 20 years old. Happy birthday old friend, and may you continue to live on strong in the memories of those who had the joy of firing the BFG9000 for the first time!**_

* * *

**Age of the Devil's Sun**

Welcome to the Union Aerospace Corporation's electronic archives, the most comprehensive library of major events that have taken place since the beginning of the 20th century. You have selected file 12101993, codenamed 'Devil's Sun' by Ranger operative Leader-5. This file may not be tampered, altered, or reproduced in any manner without authorization from a certified UAC official or the author himself. Please enter the eight digit password now.

Password accepted. Please place your index finger on the fingerprint scanner now for personnel security clearance.

Fingerprint recognized. File unlocked. Welcome, Recruit 9994282. Be advised that the following information is classified by the UAC Board of Directors at a security level clearance of level 5. Any insubordination towards this protocol may result in-...sfseter3ttet53egfszfgetw54%$#Q$ ...

Warning. Foreign computer virus detected. Severing power to all main hard drives. Breach detected in Sector 5 of the Computer Station. Dispatching security teams. Locking down all available entrances and exits.

...

Power outage in Sector 5. Deploying auxiliary power nodes now. File 12101993 missing from central computer data banks. Theft confirmed.

Greetings. To start off, I offer my warmest welcome to anyone that may have stumbled across this document. I am a human, perhaps the last few members of my kind, and I also happen to be one of the last fighting members of the Rangers, a specialized force of soldiers under the jurisdiction of the United Nations Space Marine Corps. While we (and the rest of humanity itself) were a formidable force that believed ourselves to know no equal in adversaries, nothing could have prepared us for what was to come from the stars, locations that no human would ever hope to reach without cosmological advancements in technology and travel. In a matter of five years, the entire collective of the human race was staring into the reality of extinction, all because of our natures in arrogance, corruption, and curiosity. Our empire was being scorched to cinders by the flames of hell, our people being slaughtered by the millions, and our lands falling under the control of the extraterrestrial conquerors that marched forth without mercy, haste, or repentance. We were eventually forced to flee Earth, our home planet from which we had lived on without any sort of foreign opposition that had challenged our rule for several thousand years. How did this begin, and why did we have to pay the ultimate price?

They are hunting for me and what remains of my compatriots, but the truth must be revealed. The remaining survivors have to be educated, taught the reality, and from there, whether they may choose to fight back or not is entirely up to them. The UAC is standing on its final throes (at least a good major portion of their more influential branches), and what remains now is survival.

From long-lost documents recovered from now-defunct databases and interviews from various survivors, it all began in the 21st century when humanity lived under an age of technological industrialization. The early years of this time period saw a massive upsurge in development of interstellar space travel, allowing mankind to reach the far ends of the universe. This began an age of colonization of various planets as the human race left their footprints on celestial bodies such as the planets of Mars and the various moons that orbited the four gas giants of our Solar System: Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. What appeared to be a dream for the collective of humanity eventually turned into a nightmare for our home planet.

Acts of warfare, environmental damage, and destabilization of various governments throughout the world, whether it may be through acts of terrorism or collapse of economies eventually turned the Earth into a rapidly dying world. As governments began to lose order and control over their once-powerful nations, corporations began to take the center stage and instigate takeovers to seize the opportunities available.

One of these conglomerates was the Union Aerospace Corporation, a technology-based industry that specialized from everyday products such as medicines to prototypical weapons used by some of the mightiest armies of Earth, at least up to their eventual demise. Their first target was to set up various installations on Mars and Io, one of Jupiter's moons. From there, they were able to conduct their development and experiments in their never-ending pursuit for profits, power, and percentages. Operating beyond the eyes of society, authorities, and whatever was able to hinder them, it was only a matter of time before the UAC evolved into a technological giant, giving them a voice in Earth's politics and, in a partial sense, control over their customer nations' assets.

Development of the Mars facilities for the UAC continued on boldly until one fateful event that could arguably be the one occurrence that spelled a final doom for the human race: the experimental dimension gateways. From papers that I have gathered during my previous campaigns in an abandoned UAC installation on Earth, the corporation's top brass believed that they have harnessed the potential to send an object from one point in space to another within the blink of an eye. And they did; within a month or two, the company was able to construct and open two gateways on the moons of Mars, Phobos and Deimos. Prototypical dry runs proved to be successful until the arrogance of the top directors of the project caused them to order a living being to be sent through. The triumph of the program would allow the UAC to absolutely crush the competition once and for all, as their achievement in teleportation travel would propel them towards an age of monopoly in the market of interstellar technology.

According to long-forgotten documents from the UN Space Marine Corps, it was around this time where a lone soldier was sent to Mars as an act of punishment from his superiors. The causes of this were not clear, but one thing was for certain: the man would never be able to set foot on Earth again, as his fate was to be condemned to the red planet as a permanent member attached to the UAC security forces stationed on the bases there. But this was just the beginning…

The UAC immediately ordered the tests for live subjects to be sent through the gateways at the fastest paces possible, while offering generous-sounding compensation packages, benefits, promotions, and rewards offered to those who were willing to participate in the project. Despite the 'gifts' that the corporation presented to any notable volunteers, many were still hesitant to partake in the experiment but through its own questionable means, the conglomerate eventually coerced several and suitable humans for the task- a scientific breakthrough was about to be made, and the top brass of the UAC needed to play every dirty card up their sleeve to turn that into a reality.

Everything appeared to be fine and routine until the first batch of subjects that participated in the trial were sent through. From recordings salvaged from the UAC bases on Mars and the now-deserted Phobos, the volunteers would enter the gateways and emerge on the other side within a timespan of five seconds or so… in pieces.

It was a horror/gore fanatic's dream come true. Eyewitness claims from the few surviving scientists that oversaw the project revealed that those who dived through the gates would slip into a permanent state of insanity and madness before a full-body explosion from clandestine forces reduced them to indistinguishable pieces of bone, meat, organs, and gore. Some disappeared from existence forever, and some emerged as indiscernible madmen that were quickly terminated by the security teams on station before they could cause a potential danger to the personnel waiting on the other side for them. Worrying about the failures of the project would reach the ears of possible whistleblowers, undercover authorities, and infiltrators from the UAC's business enemies, the masterminds of the project ordered the program to be terminated on the double. Those who had families and perished in the dry runs had their deaths covered up with altered documents and financial compensations to said loved ones of the unfortunate.

This was certainly dirty corporate business at its finest. But I can't say too much about that, for I worked under the administration of the UAC several times myself. From patrolling their treasuries to escort of their new toys for the UNSMC and UNR (United Nations Rangers), they gave me a job out of it at the least. Though I certainly did not know of the events on Mars until it was far too late.

Within a week, a new event occurred from which forever changed the fate of our universe. The UAC installations' computer systems descended into a state of insanity as they fell into the hands of an unseen manipulator, and from there, all the facilities on Mars and its moons were no longer under the control of the UAC. Before any of the staffed personnel could react, hordes upon hordes of nightmarish lifeforms poured from the gateways located on the moons. Within an hour, Phobos and Deimos were under the reign of the new invaders and only after that one event did Deimos vanish from our plane of existence, having simply disappeared from orbit above Mars.

Knowing that this was nothing out of the ordinary, the UAC ordered an available contingent of Marines to be assembled at once to deal with the unknown saboteurs that had overrun their bases on the moons.

The previously mentioned Marine was then sent as an emergency task force along with a detachment of soldiers of his own kind. Their mission was to find out what happened, reclaim command of Phobos's UAC bases, and control the situation in any manner possible. The one lone Marine was ordered to secure the perimeter (though I believe this was because his compatriots did not trust him for his recent acts of treachery on Earth and decided to put him in a position of routine patrol) and from there, he was forced to listen to the screams of his compatriots being slaughtered by the dozens by the same invaders that now lurked the steely corridors of the facilities.

The Marine's fate was never known, but some claim that his participation in the event had some influence in the eventual reclamation of Mars and its two moons. Archived footage revealed no survivors on Phobos or the now non-existent Deimos. We were under attack by an unknown enemy, something we had never encountered before.

Humanity was eventually able to deduce that the extermination of the humans stationed on Mars and its moons were caused by demonic monstrosities from a realm millions of light years beyond our own. From the few probes and unmanned vehicles we have sent into this unknown world, we have learned all but one thing: it is a world of lava, brimstone, and fire, a territory that was never meant to be discovered by the mortals. Our involvement in opening dimensional gates seemingly acted as a beacon for these aggressive entities, as we believe they were drawn to the wormholes' fluctuating energy signatures; it was either that or they noticed they had competition. Nevertheless, this one event resulted in the downfall of the UAC, as their more vital assets, profits, and personnel went just like the doomed test subjects they had forced through the prototype gateways they had opened on Mars's moons.

Though nothing could have prepared for what was to come… only days after the Mars incident did we realize we were finally not alone in the universe.

I was there when the first legion of demons invaded us on our own soil and stood at the frontlines when they marched forth into our cities, massacring any human or living thing that was unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. Humanity was eventually forced to abandon their cities on a massive exodus, with many of them fleeing to the few remaining starports that hadn't fallen into enemy hands or torn down by the aggressors' advances yet.

From footage and video clips, both amateur and professional, salvaged from the now non-operational video website known as YouTube, the invaders were on a full-scale invasion across our world. Aliens that thrived on man's blood and flesh stalked the streets of Tokyo to Timbuktu, behemoths of pure flesh, steel, and bone bulldozed their way through Stockholm and Scranton, and malevolent spectral… things lurked in the uninhabited regions of our world, waiting to ambush the next wave of fleeing humans. It became an all-out war for those who were capable of fighting back; tanks were seen skirmishing with cybernetic fiends on the streets of Paris, soldiers desperately defending the Kremlin from hordes of levitating foul mutants capable of generating electricity and skulls of conflagration out of thin air, amphibious landings by human forces as they attempted to evacuate the Bahamas as demons rained from the skies via lightning bolts, vile creations from the bowels of the pit itself tearing down the White House with a bombardment of rockets, fireballs, and plasma.

It was as if Hell had literally descended upon Earth- it certainly did. It wasn't uncommon to see a combined force of civilians and soldiers attempting to hold back the demonic monstrosities in any manner possible. Everyone had to do their part, whether they were men, women, or children. Anyone that had sufficient knowledge in handling a standard-issue police handgun fought to the best of their abilities, though many died in vain doing so.

We do not know why they displayed such aggression against our species. Perhaps it was because our world posed a potential threat to their empire or they simply wanted us to suffer, but the reason was clear- their purpose was to inflict mass genocide upon us. We had to fight back, and we did. But it wasn't enough. They continued to advance against our armies, bringing the human defenders to their knees and marched deeper into our safe zones with unmatched opposition.

As the battles turned out badly for us while the human war machine was brought knee-deep into the dead, it wasn't uncommon to hear of human leaders launching nuclear weapons directly into the hearts of population centers that were heavily infested or initiating artillery/airstrikes on heated battles in which the humans were losing. I suppose fortune was on my side that I hadn't met my end to either of those measures yet.

Though one interesting tidbit caught my attention: the UAC had absolutely no involvement whatsoever when it came to the defense of Earth. While their headquarters based in a major US city was destroyed by a tactical nuclear strike when said urban center became a focal point of demon infestation, it did anything but end their operations. Just where did the corporation, especially a mega-conglomerate, go? It made me wonder at times, especially during those times when I clutched a UAC-manufactured rocket launcher in my hands, the weapon steaming with heat after I blew a Hell Knight's torso to pieces with it…

I never knew combating true evil could be this adrenaline-pumping, yet I lived through so many skirmishes that I'd think there was a guardian angel watching over me.

Approximately eight months after the invasion began, a plan was eventually devised by the remaining leaders of humanity: the last few operational starships designed for shipping cargo and passengers to the far reaches of the universe would act as vessels of salvation for the remaining survivors that had taken refuge in the many starports throughout Earth. From there, they believed that mankind could continue their legacy elsewhere, hopefully on a celestial body that hadn't been tainted by the hooves of the putrid hellspawn seeking our extinction. Unfortunately, Hell was one step ahead of us.

Having learned of our plan of attempting to flee from Earth, the demons turned their attention away from the cities and towards the starports. Deploying titanic force fields of fire over them, no ship was able to land or take off without being incinerated by the domes of inferno. Unable to flee in any manner, the survivors and the few able-bodied combatants that protected them from the claws and teeth of the invaders fortified their safe zones, knowing that this act of desperation was only a small road-bump for the aliens that were dying to dine on their succulent flesh. In order for humanity to evacuate, the force fields had to be deactivated. Small collectives of Earth's remaining soldiers immediately launched desperate assaults against what was believed to be the hub of control for the devilish force fields was located. All but one was slain in the assault by the time the strike force had broken through the outer perimeters of the demonic-held areas, and as mankind waited for the foreseeable… the implausible, or rather, a Deus ex Machina happened.

Another lone Marine, a fine example of the Rangers that I had served with my entire life, a fusion of man and machinery, a shining hope for the remnants of the world- eventually managed to deactivate the force fields and allow mankind to flee the burning planet. While he chose not to disclose his name to me in this document, many simply referred to him as Havoc.

The three of us soon became the last three humans left on the face of the Earth. Me, my brother, and Havoc. We sat back and waited for our deaths, relieved to know that our kind still had a partial chance of survival. Why did we not choose to leave with the rest of the humans, you may ask?

It was because while though we knew our deaths were inevitable one day, we still had a personal war on our hands. Even though humanity was given a new chance to continue their legacy, the still-operational military satellites in orbit revealed that the demons were all being funneled in from a particular location on Earth. Located in an undisclosed city that had long fallen to the hellish attackers, we were eventually entrusted with the assignment of shutting down this gate once and for all. Somebody had to take the initiative after all and set an example that we were more than capable of fighting back.

An interesting tidbit to note was that the demons had allies other than their own kind in their unholy crusade against humanity, and what shocked me the most was the fact their allies were none other than the very beings we had sworn to protect ever since this apocalyptic war began- humans. Within a fortified and rather exquisite-looking compound (I can only imagine how much treasures they had spent in the construction of their hideout), we fought these so-called Nazis that had pledged their absolute loyalty with the hellish legions. Slaughtering the traitors with total prejudice, we plundered their artifacts and anything of value and learned that the UAC were not the first to make contact with the denizens of the pit.

Originating from a long-forgotten war, the Nazis were a supremacist organization with one goal in mind: supremacy of their own people on Earth. While they had grand dreams, they eventually turned to the occult for desperate means to win the very war they had started once the battles started to fall badly on their part. With their knowledge in necromancy, dark magic, and deals with the satanic commanders from Hell, they attempted to reverse their eventual defeat with their newfound tactical advantage. Needlessly to say, they failed yet small sects of their clandestine society remained. I just hope that the ones we faced in a castle called 'Wolfenstein' were the last of them.

Our victory was eventually secured after fighting through various environments infested with the diseased extraterrestrials that sought for our death. We cleansed abandoned factories, purged infested cities, razed demonic strongholds, and reclaimed fallen military bases under the banner of mankind in a campaign of extreme prejudice. We hoped to pick up some survivors along this ordeal, but the only beings that resembled humans were zombies out for our blood and flesh; they had to be put down with a dosage of lead or a good old beating with our bare fists and feet. As the days of brutal fighting that involved no food, sleep, or rest of any sort, we had finally reached our destination and prepared to end the invasion once and for all… or so we thought.

The gateway could not be closed from Earth, and thus, we had to plunge into the wormhole ourselves to finish the task. What awaited us the moment we emerged on the other side might as well been the final strides that placed all of our experience, skills, and training we had accumulated over the years in the Rangers to the test. Our new objective was no longer a mission to shut the portal down- now, it was to locate the mastermind of the invasion and inflict holy retribution upon it for the deaths it had caused with its barbaric acts. This was ultimately achieved in another few days after we bypassed the last line of defenses, an underground fortress that I have dubbed 'The Living End'.

From the video footage we had taken from the mission with our trusty shoulder-mounted cameras, it was a titanic monstrosity that could only be described as a true manifestation of all that is vile and sinful. Dubbed a 'Gatekeeper' by the translated artifacts and scripts that we had retrieved during our mission to this infernal dimension, it was an ancient demon, hundreds and thousands of years old, which had commanded the invasion of our universe from its fortified sanctuary. An anomalistic message was also 'spoken' by the demon lord once the three of us met it face on: _oremor nhoj em llik tsum uoy emag eht niw ot_. What could this formula possibly translate into? To this day, it remains a mystery. Perhaps it means something behind this wicked deity's origins but no sufficient research has been conducted to provide any possible answers.

The destruction of the Gatekeeper meant freedom for us, for its (the gender of this demonic deity, at least in first appearance, is disputed but that's not an important matter to cover for now) destruction threw the entire force of hell into absolute disarray, allowing an easy retreat for us. But it certainly wasn't the end, since our return was anything but a red carpet and cheering crowds of freed humans celebrating our victory. The armies of the netherworld remained strong and their control over Earth was still apparent. The planet was now living in a time of darkness and fire as diseased horrors, cannibal mutations, carnivorous aliens, and evil spirits claimed our once beautiful blue planet as their own, seeking out any inopportune humans across the globe that did not escape with the rest of their kind.

The events on Earth did not put Hell out of business. In fact, it was only beginning on their part. With a suitable grasp over our homeworld and virtually no opposition in their path save for scattered resistance parties, they forwarded their plans of erasing our race from the universe.

The following is based on witnesses' accounts, archives and data stolen from the UAC, and transmissions from still-operational satellites. Accuracy of the information may or may not be reliable, but I did my best compiling this together.

On the distant moons of Jupiter, the UAC had somehow survived, and its bases eventually became a refuge for a handful of the starships that had fled Earth during the demonic invasion. Determined to reestablish their status as a pioneer in interdimensional space travel, they restarted their gateway project, but this time overseen by an elite team of Marines that had survived the events on Earth. Circulating rumors have claimed that a survivor from the events on Mars became the commander of the Marines stationed there, but I cannot confirm this without proper documentation, evidence, and sourcing. The projects were going smoothly and this time, the portals became much more controllable and didn't have the same gory results on Mars for the volunteers that went through them this time around. The soldiers posted there would be ready to intervene on a moment's notice if something went wrong.

Hell, once again attracted to the prospect of wiping out the human survivors ever since the events on Earth, launched another assault as a new master poured thousands of demons through the portal facilities on Io, one of the moons from which the UAC bases were located on. But their recklessness and lack of understanding the humans' ability to adapt quickly proved to be their undoing; as the monstrosities, ranging from starved zombies, techno horrors, to ravenous beasts rampaged through the dimensional portals seeking human flesh to dine upon, they discovered only death.

The defenders, deployed in strategic positions around the gates, slaughtered the attackers by the thousands while taking miniscule casualties. More monsters eventually poured through, hoping to win their battle through attrition and sheer numbers. But it wasn't enough; discipline, preparedness, and desire to rain retribution on the demons for the events back on Earth strengthened the soldiers' morale to defend the Io installation to the best of their abilities. It was a crowning victory for the humans, and as the dust and smoke settled, the defensive positions were strengthened while research continued. All eyes were settled on the gates as the prepared soldiers waited patiently, ready to react at the first notice of devilish eyes flickering from within the portal generators.

They were looking in the wrong direction.

According to garbled transmissions, a supply ship that was sent from Mars had arrived ahead of time. It was much larger in size than usual and most alarmingly, it was coming from the outer orbits of Neptune as opposed to from the Red Planet itself. Dismissing these facts as something trivial, the personnel went out to meet the ship, only to discover it was not man-made. Rather, it was a titanic starship constructed from bone, steel, flesh, brimstone, fire, death, and corruption. The demonic warship unleashed its cargo- a rain of monsters upon the base that utterly razed everything in their paths. None of the defenses proved to be of use as the monsters poured through the hallways, air vents, sewers, and passageways. They were everywhere at once. It wasn't long before any surviving humans were once again transformed into diseased zombies, existing only to kill for their hellish masters.

But one man survived once again: the Marine Commander. While his fate remains unknown to us, it is rumored he eventually contained the invasion and eliminated yet another high-ranking commander of Hell. Once again, I cannot confirm this.

So what led to the downfall of Earth entirely, yet the UAC somehow managed to recover from the hellfire and resume their diabolical acts in a world where the legions of Satan rule over what remains of Earth? I believe that while most of our home planet fell to the demonic invaders within the first few months of the assault, I have managed to recover vital files belonging to the UAC of a top-secret outpost hidden somewhere within the hearts of the Amazonian Jungle. Believing that their gateway projects were not enough, they were researching something even bigger from within the lush, steaming forests of South America: the Quantum Accelerators. I can surmise that from the fact their facility was concealed in the undergrowth of the Amazon, they had escaped their demise at the hands of the demonic invaders somehow.

My brother, a top operative in the Rangers, had believed that the UAC had expected the dimensional invasion from Hell from the very start but for the purposes of maintaining a proper public relations image, profits, and a good profile in the eyes of the government, chose not to do anything about it and attempted to contain the situation with their own resources and security forces. This eventually failed and only served to subject humanity to an age of darkness and potential extinction. Having infiltrated the UAC's South American branch, my brother, codenamed Eon-2, has provided me with imperative, albeit limited, intelligence on the UAC's insidious activities from within.

The Quantum Accelerator project proved to be a major success on multiple occasions as their ability to instantly close gates originating from the infernal world proved to be rather… super effective, as I would like to humorously put it at times. The first gate opened in the heart of the complex was automatically closed within a timespan of five minutes or so. It spelled a miserable death for one of the larger demons that was currently in the progress of exiting the portal. Their effectiveness was to be debated by many, and this ordered more research and time into the project as work on the program continued.

Perhaps my family and the people I served with were fortunate, but my brother was later called upon leave within an hour after the gateway was closed. Perhaps they didn't need him to oversee the security teams or they suspected of his possible connections… but I can't be sure. Whatever the case, it was likely he would not be still around if he had remained on station the next day. If he was there, chances are he would have met his end at the fangs of one of the thousands of demons that invaded the following morning.

According to recovered security footage, a ring of seven gates opened in the complex the next day, and an even greater invasion began. The Quantum Accelerators began to work their magic as the gates leading to the demonic realm were shut down permanently and within an hour, six of the gates were closed. Unfortunately, the demons were far too numerous by that point. They claimed the Quantum Accelerators with their bloodstained hands, prevented the last gate from being deactivated, and pulled down the last of the security forces with their claws. The Marines, scientists, and bureaucrats in the base either ended up as victuals for the invaders or transformed into undead mankillers, thirsting for the next wave of hapless humans that were foolish enough to charge into the fortified shell of the UAC complex.

My brother eventually returned to the base and saw it all happen. Realizing that the demons were planning something diabolical from within with their newly claimed prizes, it became clear that the prototypes had to be destroyed or reclaimed in any manner possible. A reinforcement of UAC commandos from a base that was closely located to the Amazonian research complex, having stayed hidden from the invasion as Hell descended across the populated regions of Earth like wildfire was alerted and on their way… but it is apparent that they would eventually fail in their mission. The task of stopping this new plot would fall upon the shoulders of my brother… but then, even if he survived in the task of exterminating the demons, he'd have to deal with the best of the best of the Union Aerospace Corporation's hired guns.

Just like our previous incursions against the forces of Hell, the new owners of the South American UAC complex terraformed their new compound into their own liking, with parts of the human architecture being interwoven with their own constructs. Ghastly chanting could be heard from within, corpses, both human and demonic in origin, were scattered everywhere. Within an hour or two, the terrors from the pit would have finished the preparations for their new plans to further subvert the Earth, and it would only be a matter of months before they were ready to push on through the universe in their search for the exiled humans.

The task was now in my brother's hands. The retrieval of the Quantum Accelerators meant liberty for the human race or an eternity in Hell, despite after all our efforts and struggle for survival. I wish him the best of luck on this new adventure.

Were they, the UAC mercenaries, really that loyal and willing to not desert and help the fighting on Earth when the invasion occurred? Most likely, but that's not the primary concern at the moment. Perhaps it was their interest in guarding the Quantum Accelerator project that superseded their supposed duty of assisting in the fight alongside the human resistance. Likely, their motives are anything but benevolent, and with me, my brother, and Havoc being the clear opposition of their acts, they could be hunting for us for all we know.

In this day and age, we are the resistance. We have to lay low, adapt to guerrilla warfare tactics, and hit the enemy where it hurts the most without exposing ourselves to potential counterattacks. Our enemies are the hellish creatures that have claimed Earth as their new home and the UAC that continues to push their research to unthinkable limits. All may seem to be lost.

So there it was. What led to the downfall of our entire race was because of not just the UAC, but mankind's embracement of corruption, desire, and greed in our infinite pursuit for happiness. If the world's governments and society as a whole had taken action against the UAC before this became a reality, then we may not be waking up in the morning fearing for our lives every day. And now, we are living in an age where the spell of eternal damnation of our universe is slowly creeping over the horizon, waiting to dawn upon our already extinguishing race. We praised the sins engraved in our own blood ever since the beginning of recorded history, and we paid the price for it.

But you can help. You can make a difference. If a lone human can halt an entire invasion singlehandedly without any sort of aid, then we've proven what was thought to be impossible is indeed possible. There are select individuals out there that have the talent to do this by themselves, but in the end, they need assistance. They need you, even if you have zero combat skills. One can say we can simply retreat to a new world, but it will not appease the invaders. They will continue to seek us out one by one until they enslave or wipe us out entirely. They, along with the UAC commandos, may want us deceased, but I will resist that. The methods of death possible may be unthinkable, but we eventually meet our ends one day regardless. Even if I do, I would at least know it had been for something purposeful.

If there is anyone out there… if you are reading this… if you are willing to fight at our side for a last chance…

Then you are our future.

* * *

The uniformed individual finished recording what was necessary for the manuscript on his tablet before turning his attention to the figure standing guard over him. He was relieved he was able to breach the UAC's computer systems, retrieve all the necessary files needed, and send out his distress call via the document before the corporation managed to catch on to his acts. Sighing, his lips opened and the following words escaped his mouth:

"It is finished, Lachlan. We've done our part for the next generation."


End file.
